The following discussion is provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader, and does not constitute an admission that any of the information discussed or references cited constitute prior art to the present invention.
Cosmetic sampling in over-the-counter stores is very important in the success of final sales. Before purchasing, many women want to see and feel the actual products on their faces to experience the texture, color and etc.
However, conventional cosmetic sampling is very unsanitary and has risks of contamination if using the “open sampling” method. This method is when a sample of the product is taken from an open container by means of a cotton swab, plastic stick, wooden stick, sponge stick, or simply using one's own finger. Some customers double dip into the open container therefore, causing contamination. This method is messy, inconvenient, and not effective.
Apart from the unsightly appearance these samples obtain after multiple uses, there is a great concern about the spread of communicable diseases and viruses. With this concern in mind, there is a need for providing cosmetic companies with a convenient, inexpensive, sanitary, biodegradable, one-dose, single-use, disposable, complete application applicator.
Some cosmetics applicators have been described. Wallschlaeger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,913, iss. Mar. 14, 1995 describes a “cosmetic applicator comprising a base support having a substantially nonabsorbent surface, and a coating [consisting] essentially of a composition of lip cosmetic. The composition has an amorphous, noncrystalline structure, and the coating is of a thickness of between 0.5 mils and 5 mils.”
Moir, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,934, iss. Jun. 21, 1988 describes a cosmetic sampler formed by screen printing a slurry of cosmetic powder and solvent onto a paper base.
Bennett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,022, iss. Jul. 23, 1996 describes a single-use tester for cosmetic products. The invention is said to provide a disposable applicator for sampling cosmetics including lipsticks at the retail counters, and methods for transferring the cosmetics onto the applicator.
De la Rocha, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,553, iss. Jun. 4, 1991, describes a lipstick applicator composed of a sheet of paper having a rounded lower edge, and upper edge to be grasped and pair of side edges extending between the upper and lower edges, where a lower zone of the sheet on the opposite main faces is coated with lipstick to be removed by grasping the card between the lips of a user and pulling outwardly.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,879, iss. Apr. 13, 1965 describes a lipstick applicator. The device has a head member having upper and lower peripheral edges of contours corresponding respectively to the longitudinally contracted upper and lower outlines of sections of lips.
Each of the patents cited above is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.